


Black Sheep

by NanakiBH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Amnesia, Flirting, Hidden Depths, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Speculation, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: Two could play that game.





	Black Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 9/2 Day!
> 
> As is my specialty, here's another fic full of speculation. Sounds like we're getting another Re:Mind trailer next week, so I gotta put this here now before there's any chance of it getting retconned. lol Enjoy it while you can!
> 
> I really wanted to explore Demyx's serious side with this one. I get the feeling that that's his true self and that everything else is more or less an act. Once you start to think about it, it's hard to tell which parts of him are real... But that's also what makes him so fun to write! Xigbar being suspicious of Demyx but never figuring out that he's the Master of Masters is also a personal fav of mine. The whole situation feels like reincarnated soulmates; they're meant to be together, but they don't recognize each other. u_u

“Need something?” Xigbar asked.

He sensed a presence and he knew who it was. Demyx was the only person who would watch him so unsubtly.

Xigbar couldn't quite figure out what it was the kid wanted from him, but he knew there had to be something. No matter who, there was always something. Part of the reason why he kept himself at a distance was so that no one would ask him for anything. It worked with everyone else, keeping them out of his business, but Demyx... Maybe he was just oblivious.

Xigbar didn't turn to look at him, but he heard the sound Demyx made at the back of his throat when he was caught.

“Huh? No, uh-...” With uneven steps, he approached the couch where Xigbar was sitting. He leaned an elbow on the back of the couch and placed his other hand on his hip. Leaning forward, he flashed Xigbar a cheesy grin with one eyebrow cocked. “I'm just hanging out. See?”

Had it been anyone else, his painful attempts to act cool would have been insufferable. But, for some reason, Xigbar felt like he could make an exception for Demyx. His air of innocence made him endearing, even if Xigbar was more than sure that it was fake. With the exception of Poppet, there wasn't a single innocent soul in the Organization.

“You know, you don't have to keep embarrassing yourself to get my attention.” He moved over, making room. “C'mere.”

Demyx was quiet for a moment. He looked around as if he thought the offer had to be for someone else. When he realized that they were alone, he tilted his head in confusion and pointed at himself.

“Really? You wouldn't mind the company of a loser like me?”

“You found me in a good mood, that's all.” But Demyx was going to be pushing it if he kept acting like that. He didn't need to play dumb. That spot was for him. He was allowed to take it. And if he didn't take it in a few seconds, Xigbar fully intended on reclaiming the whole couch for himself.

Thankfully, Demyx took the hint. He hopped over the back of the couch and slid into the spot next to him. He happily filled out every inch of the space he was given, his thigh brushing up against Xigbar's. Xigbar made a point of observing everyone's behaviors during Organization meetings and noticed that Demyx had a habit of sitting with his knees apart. For someone who acted so meek, he had the body language of someone with an abundance of self-confidence. Even when he was sitting next to someone else, he didn't spare an inch.

Demyx sat with his back against the back of the couch, slightly slouched, one arm resting over the arm of the couch. He kept his other hand on his knee – a little bit of self-restraint. If they'd been more familiar with each other, Xigbar wondered if Demyx would have been bold enough to put his hand on his thigh.

He didn't know what Demyx was hiding, but there was definitely more to him than met the eye. It was a little concerning that no one else had noticed. In one way or another, he got the feeling that he and Demyx were alike.

If Demyx wasn't feeling like he could be that bold yet, then...

Xigbar went ahead for him and put his own hand down on Demyx's thigh. They were already touching, so leaning into his space was inconsequential.

It seemed as though he may have misjudged Demyx's confidence level, however. He stared at Xigbar's hand, his eyes wide and round, redness in his cheeks. He let out a cry of surprise but not before Xigbar caught the pleasantly surprised smile on his face. Had Demyx wanted him to do that...?

“How come you're always hanging around me?” he interrogated, pressing his fingers into Demyx's thigh, trying to intimidate him into answering honestly.

It didn't really work. Instead of being intimidated, Demyx seemed to be enjoying his aggressive approach.

Had he overestimated him...?

Maybe he was too stupid to know that he was being threatened. Or maybe he was actually giving Demyx what he wanted by ignoring his personal space. Had he misinterpreted the situation entirely? Was Demyx's interest of a romantic nature? What if he only wanted his attention and nothing more?

Why was it so hard to tell what he was thinking?

“Cuz...” Demyx looked up at him from beneath his long lashes, wetting his lips. “Um. You're cool, I guess?”

Demyx was actually kind of attractive... Pretty, even. Xigbar had never noticed. Being that close to him, staring into his aquamarine eyes, it was suddenly hard not to notice. It was hard to tell if Demyx was getting closer or if he was unconsciously leaning in, drawn to his kissable-looking lips.

Xigbar pulled back. He wasn't going to fall for it. He knew that boy was the devil.

But he also knew that he was definitely going to end up fucking him at some point. It was inevitable. For his own sake, he just couldn't let that happen before he figured out what his deal was.

“As if. If you're gonna lie to me, at least try to come up with something I might believe,” he said. The longer Demyx strayed from telling him the truth, the more suspicious he became of him.

Demyx pouted, a hint of irritation in his narrowed eyes. After a moment, he let out a long sigh and slumped lower, deflating.

“I can't relate to anybody here. Everybody's too young,” he said.

“Everybody?” That seemed like a strange thing to say. “You look pretty young to me.”

“I can't remember anything. Y-... You know about that, right?” he asked, flashing Xigbar a nervous glance. He looked genuinely nervous, at that, like he was worried that he may have been revealing precious information. He relaxed when Xigbar gave him an acknowledging nod. “I just don't have the patience for anybody here. Can't stand listening to anyone. Can't be bothered to do the work. Dunno why I'm even here... You seem like the only one who knows what they're doing, even more than Xemnas. Befriending you seems like the smart thing to do.”

Xigbar was sure that there was still something Demyx wasn't telling him, but that was a lot more straightforward than he expected him to be. It was the most he'd ever gotten out of him, so he felt hopeful that he would find out more if he kept pressing him.

“You're more serious than you look.”

Demyx turned his head subtly and looked up at him from the corners of his eyes. His smile was different.

“If you tell anyone, I'll get really mad.”

Interesting.

Xigbar chuckled. “I can keep a secret.”

Demyx visibly relaxed, closing his eyes with a content smile. After seeing the seriousness in his expression, Xigbar was more sure that Demyx was putting on an act around the others. For some reason, he wanted them to think he was incompetent. That was one way to get out of work, but if he wasn't careful, Xemnas was likely to give him the axe. If he made himself too convincing, no one was going to believe him if he tried to tell them the truth.

He was dedicated to his charade.

And he was clever. It was unwise for him to be showing his hand to the second in command, but Demyx had taken that risk, correctly assuming that he'd be impressed by him.

Who knew? He was valuable after all.

Well. He was skilled, at least. Whether he intended to use his talent to aid the Organization was another matter.

For as unusual as he was, Xigbar wasn't worried about him. No matter what the kid had up his sleeve, it couldn't have been bigger than the Master's plan. Before long, he was sure that he'd get him figured out. He just had to start small and unravel him slowly. If Demyx remained cooperative, it wouldn't be difficult at all.

“Whaddya say we bust outta here and go someplace fun?” Demyx suggested, sitting up. “I'm sick of sitting around.”

“Careful. You're startin' to sound like somebody who's got a heart.”

Demyx gave him a tired look. “Heart, shmeart. Who needs 'em? Doesn't make a difference. I'm me just fine without one. I'd be bored either way.”

Except for his memories. His missing heart probably had something to do with that little problem. How did he know what 'he' was like if he couldn't even remember who he was? He could've been someone completely different. He should've probably been more concerned about that.

Xigbar continued the conversation casually, looking for an opportunity to shake more information out of him. “You go out all the time. Work doesn't count, huh? If you need a breather, I don't think anybody will stop you from stepping out.”

“I don't wanna go by myself...,” Demyx muttered, looking away.

Xigbar leaned closer to him, not allowing him to hide his face. “What, you scared of the Heartless or something?”

“I don't wanna fight,” he said. He turned back, looking straight into Xigbar's eye, his face close. “Don't get me wrong. I could fight if I wanted to. I just don't want to.”

Xigbar squinted.

“Why?”

“Uuuh, cuz,” Demyx said, playfully bouncing his heels on the floor. “It's not my forte, you know?”

“Oh, is that so?”

All his long life, Xigbar had never been able to avoid fighting. Here and there, it was inevitable. Trying to avoid it seemed foolish, so he always prepared himself, ready to do battle whenever the situation came to arms. He knew he wouldn't have been able to get Demyx to say it more clearly, but he thought he understood what he was trying to say. He'd already said more than he would've ever told the others.

He was always the one lounging comfortably in the Grey Area while the rest of them were risking their necks for him like oblivious fools.

_That_ was his forte.

“You'll have to fight for yourself eventually.”

With a big grin, Demyx leaned against him and attached himself to his arm. “Nuh-uh. You'd protect me, wouldn't you, Xiggy?”

“Dunno what gives you that idea.”

“Me neither,” Demyx admitted, his voice becoming unusually distant. “Y-yeah... I bet I sound pretty presumptuous, huh? Something told me that we'd be compatible... And we kinda are, aren't we?” Awkwardly, he removed himself from Xigbar's arm and moved to put an inch of space between them. “...Uh. S-sorry. There I go again.”

There was probably more to it, but that sounded like the answer he'd been looking for.

Demyx liked him.

Everything else was uncertain, but that much was for sure. His infatuation was obvious.

Xigbar watched him and waited, half-expecting to see his face reveal some new shred of truth, but his expression remained the same, unfaltering. There was a feeling of emptiness in the eyes Demyx tried to hide from him.

Resigned, Xigbar sat back.

“Where d'ya wanna go?”

With an excited face, Demyx slid back into his space. “You mean you'll go someplace with me, Xiggy? Really?”

It was a relief to see him already acting lively again. It was unnerving when he was quiet.

Xigbar tried not to think about the fact that he preferred the side of him that was probably fake.

“Let's see... I only know the places I've been to since I joined the Organization. Where do you think I came from? Can I go there? Do you think I can go home?” Demyx spaced out for a few moments, his eyes slowly narrowing. “What if I left the toaster on...?”

“Is that really the thing to be concerned about? How do you know your world even exists anymore?”

“D-don't say something so cryptic!” he said, aghast. “I'm sure it still exists! ...Somehow!”

“Somehow? How, exactly? Do you remember something? I've been a lot of places, so if you describe it, I can probably tell you where it is.”

The fact that Demyx remembered anything made Xigbar very curious. If he could find out what he remembered, then he could figure out more than just where he came from. With a personality as distinct as his, there was no way he wasn't still holding on to a piece of himself.

“Nah. It's nothing. The things I remember aren't things that would help me figure out where I came from,” he said, dodging the topic to Xigbar's disappointment.

Demyx pushed himself up and Xigbar watched him as he walked over to the glass wall with a light step. He spread out his arms and then brought them down, placing his hands on his waist. Gazing up at the dark sky, he admired the golden Kingdom Hearts that hung above the castle. It cast its light upon him, surrounding his figure with a captivating glow. For a second, he looked like a different person.

“This place is too gloomy. I wanna go somewhere with a good view where I can feel the wind and see the ocean,” he said.

Xigbar wondered if he was describing something from his memory. It sounded familiar. Before he had the time to think about it, however, Demyx had already turned back around. His hands fell down to his sides and his cheerful smile drooped.

“That could probably be anywhere, huh? I guess the past doesn't really matter. As long as I'm comfortable and enjoying myself, I think I'll be okay taking each day as it comes. Yeah...” He lifted his gaze and met Xigbar's eye. “What about you?”

If only he could be so carefree...

“There's something I have to do. I couldn't afford to forget anything.”

Thoughtfully, Demyx nodded. He returned and sat next to him in contemplative silence.

“What if losing your memory was the only way?” he asked.

Hypothetically...?

“If I had someone who would remember for me, then maybe.” Probably, the only reason the Master had confidence in his plan was because he foresaw the success of his apprentice. That guarantee also became the thing that carried Xigbar through the years. Without that, he couldn't even imagine how he would've managed. “You could say I made a promise to someone. They aren't here now, so I have to see and experience everything in their place.”

“Are... Are they dead?”

Xigbar shrugged.

“A promise is a promise,” he replied vaguely.

A big smile widened across Demyx's face. He slung an arm over Xigbar's shoulders. “See, this is why I like being with you. You're the guy who knows things. Your brain must be packed with all the things you've seen! My brain is made of mashed potatoes.”

Xigbar stared at Demyx's arm, but he didn't particularly feel the need to push him off. Demyx could stay there if he wanted. “Well. Ignorance is bliss, as they say. Enjoy it while you can. If you ever get your memories back, you might regret it.”

Demyx leaned against him more heavily, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

They barely knew each other. He took the inch he was given and ran a mile with it. That should've been annoying, but Xigbar thought there was actually something nice about being treated like someone's friend for a change, no matter how presumptuously Demyx went about it.

“I know where I wanna go,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“I'm sure I'll regain my memories eventually... When that happens, I'll take you somewhere only I know.”

“Oh yeah? Someplace I've never been to? That sounds tempting.” There were worlds out there which he hadn't explored yet, but he was curious to know if Demyx was familiar with any that he wasn't. “What, are you trying to make this a date?”

Xigbar looked down at him and felt something in his chest ache when he saw Demyx's round eyes looking up at him expectantly.

If everything was to happen as the Master saw it, then their meeting was destiny. Who was he to try defying destiny?

It had been written.

Xigbar grinned and ruffled his hair.

“You've got yourself a deal, you little weasel.”


End file.
